Modèle:Ambox/Documentation
This is the ambox or article message box meta template. It is used to create article message box templates such as etc. It offers several different colours, uses default images if no image parameter is given and it has some other features. This meta template is just a thin wrapper for the ambox CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css. The classes can also be used directly in a , especially if special functionality is needed. See the how-to guide for that. Utilisation Simple usage example: Complex example: Images par défauts The following examples use different type parameters but use no image parameters thus they use the default images for each type. and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} and . }} Autres Images The default images shown above are mostly for convenience. In many cases it is more appropriate to use more specific images. These examples use the image parameter to specify an image other than the default images. and similar issues. }} etc. }} etc. }} Spécial Some other parameter combinations. Paramètres Liste de tous les paramètres: type :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type notice which is used for "article notices". That means it gets a blue side bar like in the simple usage example above. image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given the template uses a default image. Which default image it uses depends on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. For example: :: :none = Means that no image is used. :blank = Means that no image is used but an empty area the same size as a default image is used, which means that text in the message box gets aligned well with other article message boxes. (See the "special" examples above.) imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. For example: :: :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. text :The message body text. Technical details If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} This template uses CSS classes for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. Internally this meta template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. For more technical details see the talk page and the "See also" links below. Voir aussi * Wikipédia:Ambox CSS classes – Describes how to use the ambox CSS classes directly in s and HTML tables. * Wikipédia:Article message boxes - The (proposed) style guideline for creating article message boxes. * Wikipédia talk:Article message boxes - For discussion about these matters. en:Template:Ambox ka:თარგი:Ambox pl:Szablon:Ambox th:แม่แบบ:Ambox zh-yue:Template:Ambox sl:Predloga:Opozorilno polje zh:Template:Ambox